


Not Like This

by chronicDevil (chronicAngel)



Series: Leaves in the Summer [52]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Missions, Other, POV Third Person, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicDevil
Summary: The silence is good, and he focuses on it, allows himself to get lost in it.Until he hears the scream.





	

Boruto clenches his fist as he and Mitsuki sit outside, useless to do anything as they wait for their teammate to finish whatever it is that only the kunoichi on their team could do; he isn't entirely certain he wants to know what it is. Mitsuki sits playing on his phone next to him, as if he doesn't have a care in the world and this couldn't possibly affect him in any way, while Boruto is the one paying close attention to the mission, which is possibly the least expected role reversal in history. He can't see what's going on at all, and that bothers him, because he can't make sure the Uchiha girl is safe, even if he knows that she can handle herself. Closing his eyes for a second, he takes a calming sigh to ease his nerves, and sits on the ground next to Mitsuki, his back pressed to the cold rock they are hiding behind so he doesn't strain to see her anymore.

When he opens his eyes again, he can't help but notice that it has gotten darker, and it is more of a shift than just the fact that Mitsuki has turned his phone off so the screen no longer illuminates their faces. The new moon ended just a couple of days ago, when they first left for this mission, and so a slight sliver of a crescent moon hangs in the sky, obscured from view by trees and grey clouds that would normally indicate rain, but currently indicate nothing but the fact that there is no sunlight to reflect off of the moisture in the air to make them appear lighter than a dark, dark grey. He tries to ignore the change in lighting, since the optimistic view of the situation would be that it just means that whoever is in there (he is pretty sure she's supposed to be interrogating some middle-aged perv, who will only talk to a cute girl, which she definitely is) is likely going to bed, meaning Sarada will join them soon. He strains to hear them speak, like he has been doing on and off the entire time his teammate has been in there. Of course, the effort is futile, since even Mitsuki with his keen senses can't tell what they're saying in there, but it brings him comfort to know he is at least trying to check up on his friend.

He wonders absently why Sarada specifically has to be the one to interrogate him. Boruto knows, of course, that the old pervert will only speak to a girl, but he wonders why he couldn't just use his father's Sexy Jutsu, which he is admittedly still getting the hang of, but he could use it long enough for _this._ Pushing a hand into his pocket, he shifts the kunai around, listening to the sound of the metal lightly rattling.

Next to him, Mitsuki has begun to nod off, closing his eyes and inclining his head slightly as if deciding that Boruto and Sarada will wake him up when it is time to start moving again; the flaw with this logic is that Mitsuki could probably sleep through anything. Rolling his eyes, he sighs and gets up, looking at the building he knows Sarada is in while continuing to absently play with the sharp kunai. What's taking her so long?

He hisses through his teeth as he cuts his palm, his arm immediately recoiling so he can stare at his hand and watch the blood start to bead up. Mitsuki is awoken by his hiss, or rather, his attention is caught, and he mutters that Boruto is such an idiot as he reaches into his pack to retrieve bandages.

By the time Mitsuki has retrieved them, his palm is practically coated in blood, so Mitsuki has to waste even more of his bandages on wiping the blood up and making sure the wound is clean before beginning to tightly wind the bandage around his hand to make sure the bleeding is compressed properly. Despite his outwardly annoyed attitude, he is used to doing this for his teammate. Boruto plays with his kunai as a nervous tick of sorts, shoving his hand in his pocket and running his fingers around the metal when he needs to occupy his hands so he doesn't have a panic attack, and this frequently results in cuts (as well as impressive callouses). Grumbling at Boruto not to be such a clumsy idiot next time he decides to treat dangerous weapons like toys, he goes back to closing his eyes.

And just like that, the air is filled with a heavy blanket of silence once more; well, not exactly silence, but the two of them are not speaking, the only noise being the sounds of crickets chirping in the grass and the occasional call of an owl somewhere in the woods that they rest on the edge of. Even Boruto has to admit that the sound of a typical summer night relaxes him slightly, which is good, since he always feels embarrassed about worrying for Sarada, since, as he frequently reminds himself just as much as everyone else, she can take care of herself. The silence is good, and he focuses on it, allows himself to get lost in it.

Until he hears the scream.

His hand immediately flies to the pocket containing his kunai as he runs to the building without a second thought, launching himself off of the rock he was standing behind a matter of seconds before. He is at the door in a flash, and when he finds that it is locked, he yells in frustration, kicking it in the attempt to knock it down, but he realizes quickly that there's no use and that he'll have to find another way in and _fast._ Sarada is in there and she's in danger and she could be hurt or unconscious or any number of other things that mean she can't protect herself like he's been telling himself she could do for the entire two hours she has been in there, and what the hell sort of interrogation or conversation or whatever the _fuck_ she's doing in there takes two hours anyway? No, he absolutely can't let her stay in there alone anymore, he's such an idiot for letting her stay in there alone this long. His mind is a blur of emotion and he can't even think about what he can do right now, he just needs to get to the other side of this door, and his ability to think is scrambled and screwed over even further when he hears her scream again in what is obviously fear and not pain, and this sounds more muffled than it sounded before which means that he's covering her mouth or putting something in it and-- and oh god what is he doing to her in there, Boruto _has_ to get through.

In a last ditch, desperate attempt to get through to his teammate, he hurriedly begins to gather his chakra in his hand, hardly able to focus on the task as he tries to consider all of the different ways he can kill this guy once he gets through this god damned door. He is panting with the effort it takes to focus on this-- no, no the Rasengan doesn't take this much energy out of him, if anything it always makes him feel even more powerful, he is panting because he is _scared._ He's scared because his teammate is in there-- not just his teammate, his friend, his-- nevermind. She's in there and she could be hurt, that bastard could be hurting her and there's nothing he can do about it, he could already be too late and he will never forgive himself if he stood right outside while someone hurt her. The bandage on his hand is burned away by his chakra, and his eyes widen as he stares at the ball of blue in his hand, which only highlights the cut there which he thinks might scar, and damn, he didn't realize he was worried enough to play with the kunai until they left a scar-worthy cut.

He slams his hand into the door, watches as it has a delayed reaction for a second before splintering and practically exploding into the building, and he watches as the man doesn't even duck away from the shards of wood. He registers that he's screaming something, but he can't tell what it is over the blood rushing in his ears and tears filling his eyes, his hands balling into fists at his sides as he runs toward them. Something in the back of his mind takes note of what's in front of him: the man that they have been sent to interrogate has pushed Sarada down so her back is on the floor, pinning her wrists at her sides, and he realizes that the reason her second scream was muffled was because this asshole forces his lips against hers. He think something breaks inside of him when he realizes that her shorts and underwear have both been pulled to her knees, and he can tell how roughly it was done by the red marking her thighs. He doesn't even pay attention to the fact that he can see almost all of her skin, as her qipao has been ripped by the man down the front, and the bindings she uses to keep her chest from getting in the way on missions have also been removed.

The man doesn't have time to move off of her before Boruto punches him in the face, sending him flying across the room, and he wants to beat him into a bloody pulp, but he has already been knocked unconscious and he is concerned about Sarada. So instead of beating the unconscious man in the corner of the room, he helps his friend up and politely looks away as she pulls her shorts up and wipes at her face.

No matter how hard she tries to fix it, she can't pull her torn qipao to cover her skin and he knows how upset that makes her. Without a second thought, he pulls his jacket off and puts it on her shoulders, pulling it to cover her front and helping her to take off the now useless fabric that used to be her signature article of clothing under the jacket so she doesn't have to be revealed. Finally, he zips the thing up so it will hold itself closed, and holds her close for longer than he wants to admit to, but he thinks she takes some comfort in it, so he doesn't allow himself to feel guilty.

He runs a hand through her hair cautiously, using his fingertips to gently massage her scalp in the hopes that it might relax her somewhat. He does feel her relax against him, and he sighs; he's relieved that she's okay, but he's angry with himself because he is crying right now and he doesn't have the right to cry, he isn't the one who was just nearly violated, he has no right to be upset but he still feels tears spilling down his face and gently landing in her hair which only makes him feel worse. He kisses her forehead and if she's surprised she doesn't show it, and then he picks her up because her legs are so shaky he's not sure if she can walk and he starts toward Mitsuki. He knows that she won't want to talk about it with him, which works just fine, since he also knows that Mitsuki is not the type to probe; he knows himself pretty well, and so it is with utmost confidence that he says that he is the one who would probe until she broke down and told him. Or, maybe utmost shame.

His heart throbs at the thought of what might have happened to her if he had allowed himself to doze off like Mitsuki, but he quickly shoves that out of his mind and holds her slightly tighter to him. They get to the rock, and somehow Mitsuki has slept through everything so they just sit next to him. Boruto doesn't put Sarada down, instead clinging her close to his chest as if he will lose her permanently the second he lets her go, and she doesn't say anything, nuzzling her head to rest under his chin until tears stop falling and she falls asleep in his arms, leaving him to sit there alone and think. It is only now that he realizes a truth that might have influenced his whole life.

He thinks he loves her.


End file.
